User blog:JKGame/Makoto Naegi vs Makoto Niijima: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
Oh hi there. Welcome to a brand new installment of Epic Rap Battles of this Universe. I now finally have a good looking logo for both this series and MLRB thanks to Captain Warrior. Check out his covers. They're very well made! If you're wondering about My Little Rap Battles, I'm still working on them. This matchup actually stemmed from me wanting to make a battle with a matchup that only had names as the connection between the two rappers. I was going through a whole bunch of possible ideas. Fire Emblem characters popped up a lot. However, this idea appeared into my head after searching through characters with the same names and I liked it a lot! I'm not as big of a Danganronpa fan as some of the other users on this wiki (Honestly, I'm surprised how many there are here.), but hey, I'm willing to explore materials I don't have much knowledge of in rap battles. Since this is the second time I'm using a Persona 5 character, do you want to see the other Phantom Thieves in future battles? Let me know, and if you do, proceed to suggest possible matchups for them. I'm open to the idea. Let's get started, shall we? "The Ultimate Lucky Student himself and the main protagonist of'' Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'', Makoto Naegi, and a Phantom Thief and Shujin Academy's student council president from Persona 5, Makoto Niijima, battle each other to see which student is truly worthy of the name Makoto." (Spoilers for Danganronpa and Persona 5) Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! MAKOTO! VS! MAKOTO! BEGIN! 'Makoto Naegi:' I had high hopes, but I'm pretty disappointed just from seeing you. I don't need clues to know you're a burden to your sister and your Phantom crew! You try to be a top notch student, yet I doubt you'd even be accepted into Hope's Peak! You're nothing but Kobayakawa's tool! Your student council status means nothing! While I'm with the cream of the crops, you associate with a bunch of deliquents! I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student, so I'm certain this will be my lucky day again! Maybe I should delcare myself guilty for the murder of this beat! Looks like this battle between us will end in another Tragedy! 'Makoto Niijima:' You're really pushing your luck trying to step to this Niijima Or in your case, there's no chance you'll get another Deus Ex Machina! Just another generic protagonist, at least Joker has some style A literal two-dimensional character both in and out of trials! For being considered super lucky, you have to really be unlucky To twice be put in a school Hunger Games with a sadistic version of Teddie! Not to mention before you were even accpeted into the academy Murphy's Law hit you hard, the biggest streak of misfortune in history! 'Makoto Naegi:' Let me just say this: you'll always be below your sis! She's always pissed at this miss, face it, everyone thinks you're useless! You call me bland, yet they say your personality's like a robot! For your rhyme crimes, I declare you guilty! 'Monokuma:' IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME! 'Makoto Niijima:' Wait, what?! 'Makoto Naegi:' You tried to help find a mafia boss, look at how well that went! If it wasn't for the Thieves, your life would've spiraled into a world of prostitution! You're how Junko described her own sister: a letdown to the family! Beat you and your Alter Ego, mark this the second time I foiled a thief! (Makoto Niijima quickly switches into her Phantom Thief form codenamed Queen.) 'Makoto Niijima:' You're nothing but a mere peasant, so kneel before this Queen! I'm no Murderous Fiend, but you'll still be seeing pink! Your childhood friend broke down and sunk to low levels like a boat! Took a stab at the Killing Game and tried to leave you as the scapegoat! It makes me Sae seeing you thinking today will be your lucky day I get into action with my friends! You just have cutscenes and stupid matching games! Keep your rhymes and yourself in that trash disposal room where you belong! Call me Akechi, 'cause I'll be shooting bullets in your head, and not the Truth ones! 'Makoto Naegi:' You knew what Kamoshida did, but you did nothing! You have no worth! You said it yourself, you're what others would call scum of the earth! Call in your Pope-cycle to take you home, but you still don't have a prayer! With how sad your verses were, we should call your raps the real Ultimate Despair! 'Makoto Niijima:' I only didn't do anything 'cause I felt like there was nothing I could do! But I faced corrupt adults and beat a god, things more impressive than you could ever do! It doesn't take an ace detective to know who's the superior Makoto! I'm the Ultimate Rapper, Naegi-san, you'll soon be out of the photo! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC- (Pink splatters appear on the logo, which then shakes them off.) -RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Rap Meanings 'Makoto Naegi:' I had high hopes, but I'm pretty disappointed just from seeing you. (Makoto has earned in the title The Ultimate Hope in his home series for his optimism. He says that he had high hopes for the other Makoto, but upon seeing her, he got disappointed.) I don't need clues to know you're a burden to your sister and your Phantom crew! (One of the parts of Danganronpa involves finding clues to see who was the murderer. In Persona 5, Niijima felt that she was just a burden to her sister. Naegi is saying that he doesn't need to find clues to know she is indeed a burden to both her sister as well as the Phantom Thieves.) You try to be a top notch student, yet I doubt you'd even be accepted into Hope's Peak! (Niijima tried to be on top with good grades and get into university to help lift the burden off of her sister. Hope's Peak Academy in Danganronpa is said to accept the best of the best. Naegi is saying she wouldn't even accepted into such a good school.) You're nothing but Kobayakawa's tool! Your student council status means nothing! (Naegi mocks how Niijima's student council role essentially means nothing as she really has no power and just someone for Kobayakawa, the principal in her school, to use.) While I'm with the cream of the crops, you associate with a bunch of deliquents! (Once again referencing how Hope's Peak accepts the best of the best. Naegi brags about how he's with the best while Niijima is pretty much hanging out with criminals, who aren't really the cream of the crops.) I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student, so I'm certain this will be my lucky day again! (Ultimate Lucky Student is Naegi's title, so he's saying that once again he will be lucky and beat Niijima.) Maybe I should delcare myself guilty for the murder of this beat! (Danganronpa has trials to see who's guilty for a murder. Naegi is saying that he should declare himself guilty since he killed the beat, which is a good thing in a rap battle.) Looks like this battle between us will end in another Tragedy! (The Tragedy is an event in Danganronpa where the world pretty much dived into chaos and despair. Naegi makes a pun out of it.) 'Makoto Niijima:' You're really pushing your luck trying to step to this Niijima (To push one's luck means to try too hard to achieve something and risk losing what one has achieved. Since Naegi's known for his luck, Niijima is saying that Naegi is at risk stepping to her and luck won't be on his side.) Or in your case, there's no chance you'll get another Deus Ex Machina! (Naegi gets involved in quite a lot of Deus Ex Machinas, such as when he was saved by a computer during his execution. Niijima is saying that this time, there will be no Deus Ex Machinas.) Just another generic protagonist, at least Joker has some style (Naegi is the main protagonist of Danganronpa, and Niijima considers him bland and boring for his goody-two shoes personality. Joker is the main protagonist of Persona 5, but he's considered cool instead of boring.) A literal two-dimensional character both in and out of trials! (In trials in Danganronpa, the characters appear to look 2-D, especially noticeable during panoramic views. A 2-dimensional character could also mean a character with no depth, so that's what Niijima is calling Naegi.) For being considered super lucky, you have to really be unlucky (Niijima says that for being considered lucky, Naegi has to be unlucky because of the next line.) To twice be put in a school Hunger Games with a sadistic version of Teddie! (Naegi has been in two killing games, the first one and the last one in the anime. Monokuma is the one behind the killing games, which Niijima refers to as a sadistic version of Teddie, Teddie being a character in Persona 4 that is also a bear like Monokuma.) Not to mention before you were even accpeted into the academy Murphy's Law hit you hard, the biggest streak of misfortune in history! (This is a reference to a booklet Makoto Naegi Secret File which is about Makoto before he entered Hope's Peak. Murphy's Law states that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, as shown in Naegi's day before he got accepted.) 'Makoto Naegi:' Let me just say this: you'll always be below your sis! (Self explanatory, really.) She's always pissed at this miss, face it, everyone thinks you're useless! (In the early parts of Persona 5, Sae seems to always be in a bad mood with Niijima, and even considered her useless. The Phantom Thieves also considered her useless around Niijima's first few days knowing them.) '' '''You call me bland, yet they say your personality's like a robot!' (Niijima is said to have a personailty of a robot, which is known to not have much personality. Naegi points out the hypocrisy of Niijima's line about him being bland with this.) For your rhyme crimes, I declare you guilty! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME! Wait, what?! (Naegi declares Niijima guilty for her apparently bad rhymes, though it's not a murder. "It's punishment time!" is Monokuma's catchphrase when executing the murderer.) You tried to help find a mafia boss, look at how well that went! (Niijima, wanting to prove her usefulness, tries to go help the Phantom Thieves find Kaneshiro, a mafia boss. It doesn't go too well.) If it wasn't for the Thieves, your life would've spiraled into a world of prostitution! (The Thieves were meant to give Kaneshiro three million yen and if they don't, Niijima would've been forced into prostitution along with other consequences. The Thieves managed to avoid that.) You're how Junko described her own sister: a letdown to the family! (In the last parts revealing almost everything in Danganronpa, Junko Enoshima, the main villain, mentions her sister Mukuro as a letdown to the family. Naegi is saying that that's what Niijima is as well.) Beat you and your Alter Ego, mark this the second time I foiled a thief! (Alter Ego is an AI in Danganronpa, which Naegi makes a pun out of to reference Queen, Niijima's Phantom Thief persona. The second part again references Makoto Naegi Secret File, where he indirectly helped stop a jewel thief with good fortune.) 'Makoto Niijima:' You're nothing but a mere peasant, so kneel before this Queen! (Again referencing Niijima's codename. She also considers Naegi a peasant and says he should bow down to her. This could also reference Junko's "queen" personailty.) I'm no Murderous Fiend, but you'll still be seeing pink! (Genocide Jill/Jack is a character in Danganronpa with the title The Ultimate Murderous Fiend. Pink is the color of blood in the series as well.) Your childhood friend broke down and sunk to low levels like a boat! (Sayaka Maizono was Makoto's childhood friend and was the first to break down and kill. The second part of this line references the aftermath of Shido's, the main antagonist besides the very final boss, palace.) Took a stab at the Killing Game and tried to leave you as the scapegoat! (Niijima makes a pun at "Taking to stab" which means to try. Sayaka intended to murder Leon, another character, and make it so that it looked like Makoto did it. Granted, she tried to redeem herself when it failed.) It makes me Sae seeing you thinking today will be your lucky day (Sae is Makoto Niijima's sister and her name sounds like the word "sigh". Nijiima makes a pun again out of it saying she sighs seeing Naegi thinking he will be lucky.) I get into action with my friends! You just have cutscenes and stupid matching games! (Persona 5 is a JRPG, which has a lot of action with battles, while Danganronpa is more of a visual novel, known for a ton of cutscenes. Danganronpa has these section which involve matching to see how the murder went.) Keep your rhymes and yourself in that trash disposal room where you belong! (Makoto's execution involved him ending up in the trash disposal room. Niijima considers him and his rhymes trash.) Call me Akechi, 'cause I'll be shooting bullets in your head, and not the Truth ones! (A part of Danganronpa involves shooting Truth Bullets into people. Goro Akechi is a Persona 5 character who in the bad endings assasinates Joker.) 'Makoto Naegi:' You knew what Kamoshida did, but you did nothing! You have no worth! (Naegi accuses Niijima of knowing what Kamoshida, a volleyball coach in Persona 5, did but didn't do anything about.) You said it yourself, you're what others would call scum of the earth! (Niijima after meeting Kaneshiro and apologizing for her actions says that she must be what others call scum of the earth, which Ann proceeds to say she's not.) Call in your Pope-cycle to take you home, but you still don't have a prayer! (Niijima's Persona is Johanna, a motorcycle and a woman who dressed as a man to be a pope in real life. Naegi is saying that despite having a religious figure, she still doesn't have a prayer, which is common in religion.) With how sad your verses were, we should call your raps the real Ultimate Despair! (The Ultimate Despair refers to Junko Enoshima. Naegi is saying that with how sad Niijima's lines were, they should be considered the true Ultimate Despair.) 'Makoto Niijima:' I only didn't do anything 'cause I felt like there was nothing I could do! (Niijima defends herself from Naegi's line about Kamoshida as she brings up how she felt she couldn't do anything about it.) But I faced corrupt adults and beat a god, things more impressive than you could ever do! (But she says that despite that, she still did more impressive things than Makoto did. She helped face people like Shido and helped defeat Yaldabaoth, the final boss considered a god.) '' '''It doesn't take an ace detective to know who's the superior Makoto!' (Niijima states that a detective isn't needed to know who's the better Makoto, which was the whole connection between the two rappers.) I'm the Ultimate Rapper, Naegi-san, you'll soon be out of the photo! (Niijima calls herself the Ultimate Rapper referencing how people in Danganronpa has the title with Ultimate and whatever they're skilled in. Niijima also says that Naegi will be out of the photo, or to be irrelevant and no longer be involved.) Poll Who won? Makoto Naegi Makoto Niijima Category:Blog posts